


Holding Hands

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-01
Updated: 2001-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Vulcan sexual customs have some compatibility issues with human ones.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Notes: This is an answer to kira-nerys’s Weird Vulcan Sex challenge.
> 
> Beta: Morgan LeFey. Many thanks!

“Yes,” said Spock. “Yes.”  
  
“I can’t believe we’ve wanted each other for so long and never said anything about it,” Kirk gasped between desperate kisses.  
  
“Nor I,” said Spock brokenly, seizing his captain’s hand and massaging it as he buried his face in Jim’s neck. “T’hy’la… I do not believe I can wait much longer.”  
  
Kirk interlaced his fingers with the Vulcan’s as if attempting to draw strength from him, and used the entire sum of his willpower to pull away from the body of his lover. “Please… wait,” he managed to whisper. “I want to take it slow. I want our first time to be really special.”  
  
“Then you should refrain from touching me in that way,” moaned Spock, writhing in Kirk’s grasp. “I am afraid I will…”  
  
Kirk responded by clasping his friend’s hand even tighter. “This,” he assured him, “is nothing compared to how I want to touch you, believe me.”  
  
Spock twisted on the bed as Kirk, lying beside him, opened the closure of the Vulcan’s robe with one hand and continued to stroke his fingers with the other. “Hold on. Please, hold on for me.”  
  
“Hurry, Jim…”  
  
Kirk’s movements became more frantic as he attempted to undress his trembling partner… and finally, the clothing came open to reveal Spock’s groin.  
  
But instead of moving immediately to touch him, as he had planned, Kirk went suddenly very still. For a second he sat frozen in place, his left hand holding the robe open, his right intertwined with Spock’s, his eyes on the suddenly exposed area of skin.  
  
“What…” he murmured.  
  
“What?” echoed his lover.  
  
“Your… it…”  
  
“I admit… that it is not… identical to a human’s,” Spock panted, “but there are differences… among all… species.”  
  
“I mean… it’s… you’re not hard. Not at all.”  
  
“I fail to see—how that is relevant—to the issue of our… _oh_!!”  
  
Spock’s entire body jerked convulsively just as Kirk let out a sudden cry of pain. When they regained composure enough to have any inkling of what had happened, Spock was sitting up very straight, staring in alarm at Kirk, who in turn was staring at his own hand. In the tips of his index and middle fingers were two tiny red wounds, like deep pinpricks, leaking blood.  
  
“Spock… what did you _do_?”  
  
“I achieved orgasm,” Spock explained patiently. “As I had been warning you I would.”  
  
“Orgasm? You didn’t even have an erection!” Kirk’s bewilderment was becoming something closer to panic. “You stabbed me in the fingers. How?”  
  
Spock sighed. “Are you implying that you entered a sexual encounter with me despite having not the most rudimentary knowledge of Vulcan sexuality?”  
  
Kirk stared down at the blankets, color suffusing his face. He wasn’t altogether sure whether he wanted to crawl away in humiliation or go into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the absurdity of it all. “I… guess I sort of assumed it was similar to our kind. I’ve seen you naked before.”  
  
“And the fact that there are no testicles between my legs failed to suggest anything to you?” There was just a hint of annoyance in the first officer’s voice as he spoke, assuming a cross-legged position on the bed and folding his arms.  
  
“Well, I thought they must be inside your body or something,” was the captain’s helpless-sounding defense. “Some Terran animals have that… it’s a lot safer than the human arrangement. And your cock doesn’t look too different.” Kirk threw a glance toward the Vulcan’s still-open robe, and the greenish but otherwise fairly humanoid phallus it no longer hid.  
  
“Jim, my ‘cock’ is solely for the purpose of eliminating liquid waste.” Spock pulled the robe shut and fastened it, raising a brow in exasperation. “My _fingers_ are the primary sexual organs.”  
  
“Your…”  
  
“My fingers. These two, specifically.” And Spock extended the paired digits that had been pressed against Kirk’s just moments earlier.  
  
“Your…” Too baffled to speak, Jim took the other’s hand in his, and examined the fingertips curiously, as though just beginning to understand what was going on.  
  
A moment passed during which neither said anything. Kirk continued gazing at his science officer’s hand as if he could thereby puzzle out all the mysteries of Vulcan sexuality. Spock endured it patiently for a moment, then disentangled himself from Jim’s grasp and began to explain.  
  
“Male Vulcans possess two thin tubules in the first and second fingers of each hand,” he said, “leading from the testes situated near the elbows. They are sheathed beneath the skin except at the moment of climax, when they extend and retract rapidly to inject sperm into the oviducts, located in much the same place on the female Vulcan body. “  
  
“You come out of your fingers?” Kirk frowned suddenly. “But you didn’t come. I don’t see any… sperm… anywhere.” He examined his own fingertips again, squeezing them as if to make sure.  
  
“Sperm are microscopic, t’hy’la.”  
  
“Well, I know _that_ … but I expected yours to be carried in some kind of fluid, like human semen.”  
  
“Must I reiterate that I am not a human?” The Vulcan regarded him with a look of mild irritation.  
  
“That’s… that’s true, you’re not.” Kirk regarded his own injury with a look of mild anxiety, which deepened suddenly as a memory occurred to him, accompanied by a sound somewhere between a laugh and a gasp. “That finger-touching thing! Vulcans do that—*in public*!”  
  
“Indeed.” There was an amused sparkle in the dark eyes. “I have always been somewhat confused by the illogical human feeling that there are physical functions that should not take place in the presence of others, or that there are body parts that should not be seen.”  
  
“You cover your genitals,” protested Kirk.  
  
“I cover my organs of elimination,” Spock corrected, “as required by Starfleet protocol and uniform design. It would be illogical to cover my genitals; I use them to operate the science station.”  
  
Kirk blushed furiously, unable to stifle a grin at the thought of watching Spock’s fingers play over his console, knowing that they doubled as reproductive organs. A ludicrous vision of himself trying to operate a computer terminal with his penis surfaced briefly in his mind, and was suppressed with some difficulty.  
  
“And a Vulcan on the homeworld would cover most of his body to protect it from sunburn and sand, and the cold of desert night. This does not imply any sexual taboos.”  
  
“But you were absolutely mortified talking about sex, when…”  
  
“When I experienced the Vulcan mating cycle?” Spock raised a long-suffering eyebrow. “Jim, our reticence on that subject regards the loss of emotional control, not the sexual needs. I assure you that members of my species everywhere discuss and practice intercourse frequently, publicly and without shame… though we certainly allow ourselves less outward expression of our arousal in public than in private.”  
  
“Yes,” Jim acknowledged, “I would imagine you control yourselves more when there are other people around. I’ve never seen Vulcans squirming and moaning while they touch each other like that, the way you were a few minutes ago.” He smiled at Spock’s faint blush. “But they do that… frequently? Have sex, I mean? I somehow don’t think of your father’s species as having a tendency towards fucking a lot.”  
  
“It is a biological necessity. Since the number of cells ejaculated per sex act is very small, relative to the human quantity, lengthy and repeated acts are necessary to ensure fertilization. Vulcans in pon farr touch fingers for up to twelve days consecutively, and it is quite common for a couple to desire reproduction at other times.”  
  
Kirk lay back, resting on his elbow. It seemed there would have to be a great deal of discussion before they could make love. “So what about you? How do your parents…”  
  
“My conception was genetically engineered, with much difficulty.”  
  
“But… for pleasure… how do they…? Do they… ?”  
  
Spock lay down beside his friend, meeting his eyes. “In a traditional Vulcan act of intercourse, a male and a female touch each other at the tips of the first two fingers. One partner then slowly moves his or her fingers around the other’s, down the back of the hand and up the thumb or palm until the fingertips meet again.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“The other partner then reciprocates, and the cycle takes place as many times as desired. The caressing of the palm and back of the hand is meant to stimulate the flow of sperm cells to the male’s tubules, and the relaxation and dilation of the female’s oviducts, prior to the penetration and orgasm which occur each time the fingertips meet.”  
  
“I think I love it when you talk dirty.” Half-aroused again, face lit with a wanton smile, Kirk shifted impatiently on the bed. “But how can _we_ fuck?”  
  
“Patience, love.” As only Spock could manage, he conveyed an amused tolerance through his facial expression without altering it the least bit. “As I was about to say… in cases such as ours, when a Vulcan male attempts to copulate with someone who does not possess Vulcan-style oviducts, it is customary for him to exercise his control and avoid ejaculating until his fingertips are no longer in contact with his mate. Usually this happens while the other’s fingers are stroking the palm of his hand, an area nearly as sensitive as the tips of the reproductive digits.”  
  
Slowly, tentatively, Kirk raised a hand to meet Spock’s. “Like this?” he queried, running paired fingers up the Vulcan’s palm.  
  
“That is… most pleasurable, t’hy’la.”  
  
“And I suppose, for my enjoyment, you’ll have to jerk me off or something?” Kirk asked, slight disappointment evident in his voice.  
  
“I believe you will find that a light meld will suffice,” Spock answered, placing his other hand at the human’s temple. “I can share my arousal with you…”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Kirk agreed, as his body responded to the sensations he was feeling from his lover’s mind.  
  
“We can… of course… indulge in all manner of other activities… besides this one,” Spock reminded him, already gasping in excitement himself. “I… for my own part… have studied human… sexual customs… extensively… and am aware of numerous… avenues of exploration… open to us.” A smug eyebrow went up even as the Vulcan’s arousal built higher and higher. “There will merely be… certain pleasures I can give you… that you cannot… give me.”  
  
“But we’ll manage,” panted Kirk. “We’ll manage just fine, won’t we?”  
  
“Yes!” said Spock. “Yes!” 


End file.
